


Ectothermic, endothermic

by CeNedraRiva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Arranged Marriage, Hypothermia, M/M, Naga Dean, Pining, Sharing Body Heat, diminuel, naga-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeNedraRiva/pseuds/CeNedraRiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, perhaps patrolling the Sticklback Hills during storm season wasn’t the best idea Dean ever had. Watching Cas flying in the sunlight was awesome, until the heavens opened and they were both absolutely drenched. But now Dean was beginning to get cold, and that was a very bad thing when you're a naga in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ectothermic, endothermic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SillyBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyBlue/gifts).



> I wrote this for Diminuel's Naga-verse, where Dean is a naga and Cas is an angel, and they get married to secure an alliance but are beginning to fall in love with each other anyway. It's really cute!

So, perhaps patrolling the Sticklback Hills during storm season wasn’t the best idea Dean ever had. But the views from the Hills were absolutely gorgeous, and Cas had been feeling so grumpy lately with the last days of his heat, and Dean had wanted to do something nice for him.

That morning had been so sunny, too. The vista spanned the entire Naga city and surrounding country right up to the sea, and Cas had been so excited to see the beauty of his new home from so high. Dean was lazing on an outcrop, watching Cas circle and spiral and dive on the wind, much stronger up here than down in the city. Cas had landed beside him to rest and snack, cheeks red and eyes bright and grinning.

And then the weather changed, bright sun changing to heavy rain within minutes. Worse, it was cold. Dean could already feel himself losing energy, slowing down. Cas with his smaller body was probably much worse off, and with his wings getting soaked, he couldn’t fly home. Luckily, Dean knew there were bolt holes all over these hills, just for this purpose. He just had to remember which one was closest, before he go too cold and fell unconscious.

By the time Dean found the bolt hole, the weather had turned icy. Dean could no longer feel his fingers, or the tip of his tail. Cas, cradled against his chest, was trembling violently, but amazingly he was still warm and still coherent. Dean blinked slowly, glancing around the dry, dark bolt hole. There wasn’t much more than a fireplace and bedding. Curling up, Dean relaxed against the bedding, feeling Cas slip out of his arms to inspect the place.

Strangely, Dean had begun to feel warm again, hot even, which was odd considering he still couldn’t feel his hands or his tail. There was something wrong with that thought, something dangerous, but he just couldn’t concentrate. It probably wasn’t important. Eyelids heavy, Dean began to doze.

*

Castiel was huddled by the fireplace, trying to get the tinder to light. Glancing over his shoulder back to Dean, he felt his heart sink.

Dean was so pale. His hands had begun to turn waxy-looking, and his chest was barely moving. The naga looked to have fallen unconscious, and that was even worse.

He had to hurry.

Turning back, Castiel managed to get the fire lit, feeding thin twigs to build the blaze. It was agonizingly slow work, and he couldn’t help turning to his husband every few seconds. He bit his lip.

Castiel had known something was wrong very quickly. As the cold grew, Dean had slowed, turning mute and insisted on carrying him despite his clearly flagging energy. Castiel had allowed it, since Dean was the one who knew where he was going, and it gave him the chance to examine Dean more closely. It wasn’t until Castiel felt himself shivering against Dean’s cold body that he remembered the naga species were weak to cold. Castiel had pressed himself closer to share his meagre body heat, partially shielding Dean from the freezing rain with his wings, but there was only so much he could do to help while they were both exposed.

Finally the fire was large enough to leave untended. Castiel abandoned it immediately, darting over to Dean. His skin was like ice, even his scales.

“Dean, wake up.”

He was unresponsive, even when Castiel began to shake his shoulder. This was very bad. Without warming up, Dean could fall into a coma or even die at this rate. The fire wouldn’t work to warm him quickly enough.

Standing back, Castiel quickly shucked his damp clothing, grabbing a sheet from the bedding pile to dry off. Clambering over Dean’s tail, he pressed himself flush to Dean’s torso, shuddering at the sudden cold. Even so, he dragged whatever coils of Dean’s body he could reach, wrapping them across his own. Dean needed his body warmth, and he would gladly give it.

Turning to bury his nose against Dean’s neck, he began to speak, low but earnest.

“Dean, please. You have to wake up. Dean, my husband, please, I need you by my side. I’ve never had a friend like you. Just wake up. You’re such a good person, do you know that Dean? So kind to me, all the time, helping me learn about naga culture. You make me feel so welcome here. Wake up, I’m here, I’m besides you. Wake up.”

The cave was beginning to warm up, the wind whistling past the panel doors that kept out the worst of the rain. Castiel shifted, brushing against Dean’s cold scales. It felt like Dean was breathing easier now, but he was still unresponsive, even when Castiel pinched him. He kept speaking.

“You’re my best friend, do you know that Dean? I know we haven’t known each other long, but it’s true. You’re amazing, Dean. The best person I know. I’m so glad it was you who was chosen to be my husband, so glad to have the opportunity to know you.

“This morning was so much fun. The view was spectacular, and the air currents invigorating. I saw you watching me, you know. I admit, I was showing off a bit for you. Did you like it? Did you like my flying?

“I think I may be falling for you, Dean. Just a little bit. Maybe a bit more. I know that complicates things, this was meant to be a marriage of alliance, but I think you might like me too. I hope. It was you who left me that wooden phallus, correct? It was very thoughtful of you. Maybe one day we can…oh, that’s talk for another time. Dean, you really must wake up. There’s so much more living for you to do. Dean, please.”

Dean twitched, scales sliding against each other with a dry rasp. Slowly, Dean’s coils contracted against his body, firmly but not uncomfortable. Castiel held his breath, shifting to gaze into Dean’s face.

“Dean, wake up. My dear liana, wake up. You have to stay awake now, Dean, husband-mine. Wake up.”

Dean frowned, eyes still shut, and gave out a low groan. His arms circled Castiel’s waist, drawing him closer, burrowing into Castiel’s neck.

“C’s?” he mumbled slowly. “C’s, y’’re r’lly w’rm.”

“Dean.”

“Mmmmm”

“Dean, stay awake now.”

“T’red, C’s.”

“You got too cold, Dean. Do you remember?”

Dean hummed affirmatively.

“Y’’re fl’ng. ‘s’gorg’ss, C’s.” Castiel smiled, blushing a little.

“I’m glad you liked it. What next?”

Dean groaned, tightening his grip before pulling back. Blinking, Dean took a second to focus on Castiel’s eyes. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and Dean turned red.

“Cas? Why are you wearing no clothes?”

 


End file.
